Kenji Hikiishi
|birthday= |age = |gender = Male |height= |weight= |hair =Red |eye= |quirk= |status= Alive |family= |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains Vanguard Action Squad |debut = Chapter 73 |image gallery = Yes}} , also known as his villain name ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75, page 5 is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Magne is a very robust man, with thin facial hair around his chin, long smooth dark red hair, big oval eyes, and big lips. Personality Magne has a cruel and brutal personality as he tries to kill Pixie-bob and later Mandalay. History At some point, Magne committed nine armed robberies, three murders, and twenty-nine attempted murders. Synopsis School Trip Arc Magne arrives alongside Moonfish and Spinner and they join the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad as they are looking down at the camp. When the squad begins its attack on the camp Magne and Spinner run into Pixie-bob and defeat her. When some of the students, Tiger and Mandalay arrive at the scene, Spinner introduces the Vanguard Action Squad and Magne asks the heroes whether he should crush Pixie-Bob's skull. This enrages Tiger but Spinner tells Kenji not to hurry and also tells Tiger to calm down. After talking about Stain Spinner introduces himself and reveals his huge sword. The heroes start fighting the two villains while the students leave.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 While they are fighting Spinner is distracted by Mandalay's compliments and is attacked by Mandalay's claws. While she is preparing to attack him again, Kenji saves Spinner by using his Quirk to pull her closer to him. Before he can attack Mandalay, Tiger steps in to save his partner by punching Kenji in the face. Tiger introduces Kenji and reveals all of the crimes he has committed so far. Kenji jokingly says that he did not know that he was famous but Tiger continues to punch him. Kenji blocks the punch with his hands. After Mandalay mentions that she is not able to reach Ragdoll, Kenji smiles.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 75 The fight continues and suddenly, Midoriya appears while smashing Spinner's "sword" to bits to inform Mandalay about Kouta's whereabouts and about the fact that the villains are looking for Katsuki. Kenji deduces that Izuku must have beaten Muscular to get that information and decides to kill Izuku. However, Kenji can not reach him because Spinner throws a knife between him and Izuku, thus stopping him from pursuing Izuku further. Kenji scolds him for this action because Izuku is on the priority kill list of the Vanguard Action Squad. Spinner then clarifies that the list belongs to Tomura and tells Kenji that Midorya was the person that Stain saw fit to save thus being a man worthy of the title of a true hero. While they are arguing, both of them are attacked by their respective opponents.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Quirk and Abilities Unnamed Quirk: Kenji's Quirk allows him to pull people to him with his weapon. Physical Prowess: Kenji has proven himself to be quite the capable fighter as he was able to block one of Tiger's punches at point-blank range and also to dodge multiple of his attacks with ease. Trivia *Kenji's name contains the kanji for , , , and . References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:League of Villains Member Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Villains